The present invention relates to casino card games and, more particularly, to a gambling card game incorporating a novel mode of elective wagering.
There has been a dramatic diversification of product in all fields of leisure and entertainment, including the casino environment. One area that is resistant to change, however, is casino table games, where many casino staff do not want to be bothered learning new games that may not have popular appeal or may have limited longevity. Also, casino operators enjoy free use of the traditional public domain games such as Blackjack and are reluctant to pay for a new proprietary game, which would replace a royalty free use game.
The most successful new games have been derivatives of historical games, with examples being the poker variant Let it Ride, the Blackjack variant Spanish 21 and the war variant Casino War. Most new games are poker or Blackjack variants, and in due course, the market will be saturated with these products. There is thus a demand for alternative product that will have popular appeal, good potential longevity and be operationally and mathematically secure.
Red Dog is an old gambling game played under different names in different parts of the world. Each player places a wager, and then two cards are dealt. The player has an option to place a further wager and a third card is dealt. The player wins both wagers if the rank value of the third card is between the rank values of the first two cards. When the player wins, the payoffs are typically 1 to 1 except where increased odds are given relative to the difficulty of the third card falling in between the first two cards. Historically, players had a negative experience with Red Dog as the pace of the game is very fast, and Red Dog has now virtually disappeared from casino operation. A modern casino version would have to be designed to be much more equitable to the player in order to succeed.
An extension of player options would allow alternatives to wagering that the third card falls in between the first two cards. This could incorporate a compulsory second wager to show determination of the player option. Payoffs above 1 to 1 could be given for premium winning situations. Further, an additional proposition wager option on arrangements of the third card with one or more of the first two cards would allow payoffs above 1 to 1. By the innovation of more wagers and choices and generation of a lower house advantage than was previously available at Red Dog, a simple, fair game with good longevity prospects has been created.
According to the invention, a method of playing a card game includes (a) receiving at least an initial wager from a player, (b) a dealer dealing a first hand and a second hand, (c) receiving a subsequent electing wager from the player that a third hand will have a selected predetermined relationship of a plurality of possible predetermined relationships with the first hand and the second hand, (d) the dealer dealing the third hand, and (e) resolving wagers according to game rules. Each of the hands preferably consists of one card. Step (a) may be practiced by receiving a first wager from the player that is an elective wager and receiving a second wager from the player that is a proposition wager that at least two of the first card, second card and third card will have a composite predetermined relationship. The composite predetermined relationship preferably includes matching at least one of suit and rank. A scale of merit in ascending order for the composite predetermined relationship is preferably:
two cards in the same rank,
three cards in the same suit,
two cards in the same rank and suit
three cards in the same rank, and
three cards in the same rank and suit.
Step (e) may be practiced by increasing a payout for the proposition wager with increasing merit. In one operating mode, the third card is required to be one of the at least two of the first card, second card and third card.
The composite predetermined relationship may include three-card poker rankings, and step (e) may be practiced by varying a payout for the proposition wager based on a poker rank of the composite predetermined relationship. Step (a) may be further practiced by limiting the second wager to a predetermined multiple of the first wager, such as 1. The elective wager and the proposition wager may both be compulsory, or either wager may be compulsory, or only the elective wager may be compulsory while the proposition wager is optional.
Step (c) is preferably practiced by designating the subsequent electing wager for (c1) MID that the third card will be between the rankings of the first and the second cards, (c2) HI that the third card will be of a higher rank than at least one of the first and second cards, or (c3) LOW that the third card will be of a lower rank than at least one of the first and second cards. The designations of (c2) HI and (c3) LOW may require that the third card will also be of a same suit as the at least one of the first and second cards. Step (e) may be practiced by paying 1 to 1 for the initial wager and the subsequent electing wager if the third card has the relationship corresponding to the designated subsequent electing wager according to (c1), (c2) or (c3) wagered by the player. Payouts higher than 1 to 1 may be paid if the third card has an alternative relationship, such as same suit or same rank, with at least one of the first and second cards. Alternatively, wagers may be pushed if the third card has the alternative relationship.
In one mode of operation, step (d) is practiced by dealing a third card to each player, and in an alternative mode, step (d) is practiced by dealing a single third card that is shared by each player.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an apparatus is configured for playing a card game including a display, a player interface for receiving player input, and a processor configured to effect game play, wherein the processor enables the method according to the invention.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a casino card game includes at least one deck of playing cards, and a casino table that includes at least one playing area for a corresponding at least one player and a dealer area. The playing area has an initial wagering area for an initial wager and a subsequent wagering area for a subsequent electing wager. The dealer area includes a first hand area for a dealt first hand and a second hand area for a dealt second hand. One of the playing area and the dealer area also includes a third hand area for a dealt third hand. The hands preferably consist of one card. The initial wagering area preferably includes a first wager area for an elective wager and a second wager area for a proposition wager. The casino table may further include a rules area setting forth game rules and a payout area setting forth payout information.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, a method of playing a card game includes the steps of (a) receiving an initial wager from a player; (b) a dealer effecting a first stage of play according to game rules; (c) receiving a subsequent electing wager from the player that a second stage of play will have a selected predetermined relationship with the first stage of play, the subsequent electing wager directing a result of the initial wager; (d) the dealer effecting the second stage of play; and (e) resolving wagers according to game rules.